Kalah Atau Menang, Kita Tetap Kawan 'Kan?
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Indonesia yang bersusah hati karena kalah di piala AFF untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun Thailand memiliki cara unik nan terpuji untuk menghibur Indonesia... ChaoNesia (ThailandIndonesia). Mengandung kengawuran akut dari seorang penulis abal.


(Indonesia yang bersusah hati karena kalah di piala AFF untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun Thailand memiliki cara unik nan terpuji untuk menghibur Indonesia...)

.

* * *

 **Kalah Menang, Kita Tetap Kawan 'Kan?**

* * *

.

 **Hetalia-Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **.**

 **Rated: T. |Genre: Friendship. |Warning: OC, AU.**

 **Pairing: ChaoNesia (Thailand×Indonesia)**

.

.

.

 **#TimnasKamiTimnasGaruda**

 **#AYO_INDONESIA_BISA**

 **#WE_ARE_IND_ONE_SIA**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **Indonesia; 21/12/2016**

* * *

 **~oOo~**

Mereka kalah...

Yah, terjadi kegagalan lagi. Untuk yang kelima kalinya bagi TimNas Indonesia untuk menjuarai AFF SUZUKI CUP 2016.

Dengan agregat Thailand vs Indonesia yang menyatakan 3 vs 2...

Membawa nama Thailand untuk menjadi juara AFF yang kelima kalinya, begitu juga Indonesia yang telah gagal menjuarai AFF yang kelima kalinya pula...

Bukankah itu terdengar seperti sebuah **kutukan**?

 **Kutukan** bagi TimNas, suporter, dan seluruh rakyat Indonesia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, yah... Itu memang pahit... Isu ' **kutukan** ' yang sangat menyakitkan...

* * *

 **-Indonesia-**

* * *

Lesu...

Lelah...

Dengan keringat yang bercucuran...

Seluruh anggota TimNas yang bermain di laga, seperti itulah kondisinya saat ini...

Untuk Thailand, tentunya ini adalah momentum bahagia setelah kepergian raja mereka, Raja Bhumibol Adulyadej, yang mengharuskan seluruh rakyat Thailand untuk berduka dan berkabung selama 1 tahun lamanya. Menurut segelintir pemain TimNas dari negara _White War Elephant_ , mereka mendedikasikan kemenangan mereka untuk (Almarhum) Raja mereka itu...

Namun bagi Indonesia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini menyedihkan...

Ya, amat menyedihkan...

Menyandang kembali gelar itu...

Membuat suporter, TimNas, dan seluruh pendukung Indonesia sedih, marah, kalut, kecewa, dan... Tidak menentu perasaannya...

Hah, sepertinya mereka memang benar telah dikutuk oleh sebuah **kutukan** yang tidak mereka ketahui dari manakah asalnya, **kutukan** laknat nan jahat yang telah menaungi mereka semenjak tanah Nusantara dihuni dan dijamah oleh peradaban manusia...

"Hah... **Kutukan** yah...?"

Sudahlah, Indonesia (Nesiakaharani) tidak mau memikirkannya...

Ia tidak boleh bersedih karena kalah; justru kalau ia bersedih, maka namanya bukan dan takkan pernah (serta takkan layak) menyandang nama suci yang terlukis apik, di atas ribaan Bendera Pusaka Sang Saka Merah Putih dengan tinta emas terindah di dunia; **Indonesia**...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setidaknya, mereka telah berusaha, _aren't they_?

* * *

 **-Thailand-**

* * *

Chao (Thailand) menatap anggota TimNasnya dengan bangga. Ia memeluk salah satu legenda dunia sepakbola Thailand, Teerasil Dangda, dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Teerasil, Kawin, dkk telah menyabet gelar juara AFF itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Membawa sekaligus mengharumkan nama Negeri Gajah Putih itu lagi.

Kegembiraannya memuncak ketika TimNas negaranya mengangkat trofi AFF Suzuki Cup tahun 2016 setelah menerimakan medali emas.

Ia bangga. Ia senang...

Dengan begini, semangat mereka untuk penyisihan (atau apapun itu) Piala Dunia di tahun 2018 nanti, akan semakin membara...

Untuk sejenak, ia melupakan anak gajah kesayangannya yang belum diketahui namanya (oleh penulis) yang sedang makan kacang di kamar Chao tanpa seizin dan sepengetahuan pemilik kamar...

 **-ili-**

Namun di tengah kebahagiaan sebagai 'raja' sepakbola regional ASEAN, netranya yang terhalangi oleh lensa kacamata bening yang Chao kenakan, tanpa sengaja bertemu tatap oleh sang personifikasi Indonesia, Nesiakaharani Infanteri, yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ikut senang atas pencapaian yang telah diraih TimNas Thailand, sembari mengacungkan ibu jari tangan kanannya ke arah personifikasi Thailand.

Namun... Perempuan berjaket merah yang sering- salah. Selalu digunakan oleh TimNas Garuda (sebagai identitas) itu langsung pergi, ketika Chao hendak memanggilnya untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka...

"Hm... Sepertinya dia sedih..." gumam Chao tanpa tujuan. Tidak kepada siapa-siapa. Raut mukanya berubah...

"Kupikir juga seperti itu, Tuan Thailand..." Chao menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara yang membalas perkataannya barusan. "Tee- Teerasil? Theeraton? Bagaimana kalian tahu..."

"... Tentu saja kami tahu, Tuan Thailand... Dan, sepertinya kami tidak dapat menjelaskan penyebabnya kepadamu..." balas Theeraton.

Teerasil menatap ke arah Nesiakaharani yang berlalu, ingin keluar dari Stadion Rajamanggala, bersama suporter dari negara Permata Hijau Khatulistiwa yang lain.

"Tuan Chao, kami tahu kalau _Miss_ Indonesia..." Teerasil menunjuk sembari mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah personifikasi Indonesia, lalu kembali teralih pada Chao. "... Pastinya tengah bersedih, meskipun dia memaksakan untuk tersenyum tadi..." sambung Teerasil.

"Haihh... Memang... Kalau aku boleh memberi tahu, ini sudah yang kelima kalinya dia... Maaf, kalah di ajang yang sama, ana..." Chao menatap kepergian Nesiakaharani...

"Theeraton..." Teerasil memanggil Theeraton, lalu membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan dari Chao...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Theeraton mengangguk-angguk paham, lalu melengos pergi setelah Teerasil selesai berbisik.

Kapten TimNas Thailand itu berjalan mendekati personifikasi negaranya yang sedang berfikir, hingga tampak seperti orang linglung...

"Tuan Chao, bagaimana jika kita semua, yang ada di stadion ini, memberikan 'sesuatu' kepada para _Indonesian_ dan _Miss_ Indonesia sendiri? Semacam... Pembangun semangat, mungkin? Yah, karena disini masih banyak suporter Indonesia yang tinggal di dalam stadion... Kalau Tuan tidak keberatan, sih..." saran Teerasil Dangda.

Chao menimang-nimang saran dari Teerasil...

 _'Ada benarnya juga ya... Mungkin, Nesiakaharani akan menyukainya dan semangatnya akan kembali lagi...'_

"Ide yang bagus, Teerasil! Indonesia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak negara yang semangat dan rasa patriotismenya dapat dikobarkan kembali dengan mudah! Jadi, mungkin itu akan berhasil, ana! Bagus, Teerasil~!"

Hingga 2 kata 'Bagus!' diucapkan oleh Chao saking senangnya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Chao. Mungkin, Tuan hanya perlu untuk menyusul dan membawa kembali Miss Nesiakaharani ke dalam stadion... Selagi belum banyak suporter Indonesia yang keluar..."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih kembali untuk saranmu, ana..."

Yhaw, Chao harus cepat-cepat menyusul Nesiakaharani untuk 'sesuatu'.

* * *

 **[Indonesia, tanah airku...**

 **Tanah tumpah darahku...]**

* * *

"IN- NESIAKAHARANI!"

Empunya nama menoleh. "Wai, Chao? Ada apa?" tanya Nesiakaharani. Terlihat, Chao yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena berlari menyusulnya.

"Ayo ikut denganku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan kepadamu, Nesiakaharani ana..."

Sebelum penyandang nama Infanteri iu bertanya apa yang ingin Chao tunjukan kepada dirinya, si peesonifikasi Thailand sudah lebih dahulu menariknya masuk kembali ke dalam Stadion Rajamanggala

* * *

 **=ThaiNesia=**

* * *

"Eeeehh... Chao... Sebenarnya apa yang-"

"Lihatlah!"

Perkataan Nesiakaharani terpotong, sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bangku yang ditempati oleh suporter dari negara Thailand.

"INDONESIA!"

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

"INDONESIA!"

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

"INDONESIA!"

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

"INDONESIA!"

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

"INDONESIA!"

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

"INDONESIA!"

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

"THAILAND!"

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau dibalas? Mereka sudah kompak mau menyemangati kita lagi, lho..."

"Yaudah, bales aja rame-rame!"

"Yuk!"

"Nyok, kita bales!"

"MAKASIH THAILAND~~!"

"Mana mereka denger, dodol!"

"Kali aja denger!"

"Zaileh, ini anak... Kita balas pakai yel-yel utama kita pas suporteran buat TimNas tercintah Indonesia ajalah! Gitu aja kok rempong..."

"Wokeh. Ane kasih tahu yang lain yah..."

"Siiiipp...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"THAILAND!"

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

"THAILAND!"

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

"THAILAND!"

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

"THAILAND!"

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

"THAILAND!"

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

"THAILAND!"

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

"THAILAND!"

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

* * *

 **-ThaiNesia-**

* * *

Suara suporter kedua negara saling bersahut-sahutan. Membuat media terkagum-kagum karena kekompakan mereka semua.

Semangat Indonesia sendiri menjadi lebih berkobar.

Kesolidaritasan antar negara ternyata masih ada hingga saat ini...

Menang atau kalah, yang penting mereka tetap kawan, bukan? :)

"Terima kasih, Thailand... Aku menyukainya... Sekali lagi, terima kasih..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Indonesia... _We are friends, aren't we_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan suara tawa bahagia terdengar dari mereka berdua, nyaris 'tertelan' oleh suara teriakan semangat kedua suporter dari masing-masing TimNas mereka...

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

 **A/N:** Penulis tahu ini super ganjen. Tapi, emang bener kok, suporter Thai sama Indo pada sahut-sahutan begitu. Keren, sumpah! Nggak kayak suporter Malaysia yang ngatain Indonesia di yel-yel mereka (penulis nyasar ke youtube sebelum buat ff ini, tapi ini beneran!)...

Dan kalau ada kesalahan bahasa, penulisan, adegan yang tidak berkenan, atau apapun itu, penulis mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya...

Oke, saya, penulis sableng :v satu ini cuma punya cerita abal di atas, dan cover ini ff hasil editan gagal dari googling di 5 browser :v.

 **Credit to the artist who make the fanart for this gaje-er fanfiction... :v**

.

.

.

.

.

Well, penulis undur diri dahulu... Dan salam Indonesia...

Nesiakaharani/Larnetta Balies

.

Ps: FLAMER WAJIB LOG IN KE AKUNNYA, AGAR SAYA DAPAT MEMBEDAKAN MANA JCK DAN MANA ASL! :V *plokk!*

Pss: **WE ARE IND(ONE)SIA!**


End file.
